Apex Dozen
A group of twelve powerful Diabolith who worked to bring about the rebirth of Tyranis in an alternate universe, and to destroy the Erthus. History There is little common knowledge about the Apex Dozen in circulation amongst the Makori and Erthus; their origin remains a mystery to all but Tyranis and similarly powerful or knowledgeable beings, and even who exactly comprises the Dozen is based on hearsay and rumours at best. What is known is that they are an underground organisation who have been working to revive Tyranis and give him new life following his defeat by the combined forces of the Erthus Primis, Erthus Titan, and Erthus Gripas at the Battle of Midnight Ridge. It is thought that each of the dozen is, in some way, representative of a strength or characteristic of Tyranis, although this is mostly superstition supported by circumstantial evidence. The Dozen came into being over time, with the few surviving members of the Arch-Council of Tyranis forming a new organisation to quell uprisings in Tyranis territory. They were, originally, addressed as the "Apex Conglomeration", consisting of more than double their number; however, the continuation of open warfare against the forces of the Primis yielded little success, besides the death of Lapatus, and their numbers dwindled, until the existing members went into hiding. Since then, they have gathered their strength and fought a number of guerrilla engagements against the Primis' empire. For the most part, their machinations have been successful, with many Erthus having been killed by them, whilst avoiding any open conflicts which could result in their defeat. Bolder attacks include the temporary destruction of Terropidus, as well as the retaking of Midnight Ridge. Some members of the group possess weaker overall power and constitution but possess the ability to breed armies for the Dozen's usage; Bartherious, as the previous overlord of the undead Skull Swarms, has made it his business to re-establish his once colossal and fearsome armies. Skarthion is also capable of necromancy, to a limited degree, as is Kortarex. At current, they are thought to be in search of the three Creation Orbs, which they believe will not only resurrect Tyranis, but allow him to ascend to the level of a Master of the Multiverse, thus ensuring the dominance over the entire multiverse for the Diobalith-kind to be unchallenged. With Terropidus in ruins and Kilaro Terjoris presumed dead, the Apex Dozen have turned their goal to exterminating the remains of the Terropidus inhabitants, much the same as Vek'Bel'Zzak did to the beings of psionics on Magnus Imperus. Members Members of the Apex Dozen tend to be grouped into categories based on their specialities and origins. Based on eyewitness accounts, the twelve Apex Dozen, along with their nicknames based on their general method of operation, are as follows: Prime Progeny * Kortarex, the Prime Progeny Creature Coven * Vek'Bel'Zzak, the Nightmare * Herl'Be'Zaatch, the Sand Serpent * Zak'Kalamas, the Hive Tyrant Kravarius Triad * Visstass, the Leech * Cazzadath, the Breathing Weapon * Narthion, the Merciful One (sometimes referred to as the False Demon) Skeleton Kings * Skarthion, the Skull Taker (sometimes referred to as the Headless One) * Bartherious, the Skull Dominator Fallen Gods * Fechus, the Anarchist * Zenzil, the Plague Master (sometimes referred to as the Virulent Father) * M'Gilrma, the Shadow King (sometimes referred to as the Fallen Angel) Powers and Abilities Individually, their abilities varied from member to member; however, as a group, the twelve could combine their powers to accomplish impossibly powerful feats. Some of these twelve, prior to the establishment of the Dozen as an underground organisation, were responsible for the death of Lapatus, who, at the time, was acting as the avatar of a Great Being of stone; essentially allowing them to slay Gods when their powers are combined. They were also known to have created the Plaguespreader Virus which was responsible for the death of millions of Makori, and one of the most successful accomplishments of the Dozen. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen